I'm Still a Guy
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy one-shot. Based on the song I'm Still a Guy by Brad Paisley. Rated T. Cuddy listens to a song and thinks of House. Please R&R!


2/4/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I'm Still a Guy". It's from country artist Brad Paisley. It's from his CD "5th Gear". Go to www (dot) bradpaisley (dot) com. Click on Media, then click on Music and you can listen to a clip of the song. I don't own House or Cuddy; if I did I'd be rich. Alas, I have no money, so David Shore owns them.

Rated T. Please R&R.

A/N: Established Relationship.

Lisa Cuddy sat in her office chair behind her desk; she was listening to her I-Pod, taking a break from the mountain of paperwork that lay before her on her desk. It was a Monday afternoon, 2:30 to be exact and Cuddy was relaxing. It wasn't something she often did at work, but she needed time to herself. She looked up from where she was sitting to make sure that no one disturbed her. Her office blinds were closed and the door was locked.

Cuddy grinned to herself as to what House would say if he saw her like this: her tired eyes closed enjoying the music, a smile of contentment on her face, her cream colored power suit and her stocking clad feet resting comfortably on the floor. She was leaning back in her office chair, totally relaxed and at peace.

Luckily for her, she had told her assistant that she wasn't to be disturbed. But Cuddy knew that someone, namely House would barge in any second. That's why she took the time to relax here at work even if it was for a few moments.

Cuddy flipped through her I-pod on shuffle mode and smiled as she heard this song begin to play. It perfectly described her relationship with House.

_When you see a deer you see Bambi  
And I see antlers up on the wall  
When you see a lake you think picnic  
And I see a large mouth up under that log  
You're probably thinking that you're going to change me  
In some ways well maybe you might  
Scrub me down, dress me up but no matter what  
Remember I'm still a guy_

When you see a priceless French painting  
I see a drunk, naked girl  
You think that riding a wild bull sounds crazy  
And I'd like to give it a whirl  
Well love makes a man do some things he ain't proud of  
And in a weak moment I might walk your sissy dog, hold your purse at the mall  
But remember, I'm still a guy  


Cuddy knew that she could never change House. As much of a sarcastic, stubborn, unethical doctor he was, she, unlike Cameron, didn't want to fix House. Sure at times, he was a smart ass jerk but she loved him just the same.

Even though Cuddy didn't change him on the inside, she did however change how he looked. She'd buy him shirt, the ones she knew he liked and that he looked good in. The kinds of shirts that brought out his blue eyes. House wasn't complaining that Cuddy bought him shirts; after all, he didn't pay for them, so why did he care? He made a huge deal over wearing the shirts she bought, but they both knew that he secretly liked to do that.

Cuddy smiled at the memory she held in her mind. She remembered the memory quite clearly. It had been a Saturday and this wasn't just any normal Saturday, it was their six-month anniversary. Cuddy had dragged House early in the morning, much to House's displeasure to an art gallery, a French art gallery nonetheless. House whined, and complained and almost got them kicked out on more than one occasion for his crazy antics. He often made rude, sexual comments about all of the paintings they saw.

But there was one painting that made House shut up and for that Cuddy was grateful. It was a painting of a beautiful French woman sitting outside of her home, drinking a glass of red wine. She was naked too boot and House being House loved that! He commented on that fact greatly. Cuddy thought that the painting was beautifully done. Cuddy just rolled her eyes at House's continuous sexual comments as they left that painting and went along to look at others.

_  
And I'll pour out my heart  
Hold your hand in the car  
Write a love song that makes you cry  
Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground  
'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by_

Cuddy knew that life with House wasn't easy because of his demeanor, but she knew that he could be a romantic guy when he tried. She remembered vividly the night of their one-year anniversary. It was a Wednesday night and House being House hadn't even mentioned their one-year anniversary, much less said "I love you" to her. He wasn't the kind of guy to say, "I love you" but she thought he'd at least say it today! And maybe he'd have the decency to get her a card, but this was House she was talking about! This hurt her and all day she stayed mad at her lover and it wasn't until around 5:00 that night that she saw a card lying on her desk. Cuddy smiled when she saw it. She opened it and saw that House had handwritten a note, telling her that he loved her and to be at home at 5:30 as he had a surprise for her.

Cuddy quickly rushed home to her apartment, actually her and House's apartment. They had moved in together shortly after their six-month anniversary. Cuddy was surprised not to find House at home. Cuddy saw a note lying on her bedroom dresser as she entered into her bedroom, it said, "Wear this tonight. Be ready to leave at 7:00 sharp". Next to the note lay a beautiful, and elegant, teal colored dress. It had a low cut v-neck front, very revealing, a slit up the side and beautiful shoes to match. Cuddy showered and put on body lotion and perfume. At 7:00 sharp, Cuddy heard the roar of her lover's motorcycle as it pulled into the driveway. Cuddy came outside, purse in hand and stopped in her tracks.

She was shocked at what she saw; House had actually made an effort to dress up! He had put on a pair of brand new dark blue jeans again, jeans that she had bought him. They were the kind he saved just for her and for occasions like this. He wore one of the new blue button down shirts that she had bought him, _ironed and washed _no less with a clean black Rolling Stones t-shirt underneath and his ever present Nike Shox, which actually looked clean for once. To top it off, his unruly hair was combed and his ever present scruff was there.

The blue eyed, brown haired woman finally gathered her senses and walked over to where he sat waiting. She leaned over and hugged him and smelled the smells of soap, shampoo, and cologne. He however, didn't hug her back; he just looked down at her breasts. The hug ended and she caught him looking at her breasts and just rolled her eyes. Cuddy got on the bike and held onto House tight as they sped off. Minutes later, they ended up at a small Italian restaurant, it was a place that they had been to before for lunch, but they hadn't been there in a long time and House knew that it was one of Cuddy's favorite places to eat.

Dinner came and the conversation between them was a bit strained, as Cuddy questioned House about why he didn't say anything to her about today. She knew, he knew what today was, but she also knew that House wasn't the kind of guy to make a big show of things. He told his lover he was sorry and that he'd make it up to her before the night was done. Now that that was out of the way, they were able to enjoy their dinner with each other. House being House embarrassed the heck out of Cuddy, which was nothing new for her. When dinner ended, Cuddy was surprised to see House paying for the bill, albeit, they both knew it was really Wilson's credit card that House was using.

They left the restaurant quickly and made their way back to their home. When they got home, they drank more wine and relaxed. House surprised Cuddy once more, by getting out his guitar and singing a song he had written for her. He didn't sing often, much less for her, but he figured he may as well continue to impress her. After all, this might better his chances for getting laid. The song was beautiful and afterwards, House could see that she was crying. He thought he had screwed things up, so he asked her what was wrong, she told him that she was surprised that he would do that for her. Then she kissed him deeply.

This led a night of passionate love-making on both their parts. It lasted long into the night and both of them were happy.

__

I can hear you now talking to your friends  
Saying, "Yeah girls he's come a long way"  
From dragging his knuckles and carrying a club

And building a fire in a cave  
But when you say a backrub means only a backrub  
Then you swat my hand when I try  
Well, what can I say at the end of the day  
Honey, I'm still a guy

I'll pour out my heart  
Hold your hand in the car  
Write a love song that makes you cry  
Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground  
'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by

These days there's dudes getting facials  
Manicured, waxed and botoxed  
With deep spray-on tans and creamy lotiony hands  
You can't grip a tackle box

With all of these men lining up to get neutered  
It's hip now to be feminized  
I don't highlight my hair  
I've still got a pair  
Yeah honey, I'm still a guy

Oh my eyebrows ain't plucked  
There's a gun in my truck  
Oh thank God, I'm still a guy

Cuddy listened to the rest of the song and had a smile on her face as she did so. Cuddy knew that House wasn't a "guy's guy". He wasn't the kind of man to get facials, or go tanning, much less get a manicure! Nor did he ever go fishing or highlight his hair, but Cuddy loved him for everything that made House, House, despite his outward appearance, Cuddy loved him all the same.

Just then, House barged in, just like always and began ranting and raving as usual. He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed that his boss and lover was smiling and relaxing! He was shocked at his foreign practice and yelled at her loud enough to make her jump out of her skin and almost three feet in the air by yelling "CUDDLES!!" Her eyes flew open and she glared at him. House just had a smug grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile back at het lover. Flustered but not to be undone, Cuddy made quick work of her I-pod, turning it off and putting it on her desk.

"Can't you see that I'm busy House?" she said. "Busy? Busy doing what?" he challenged. Her face grew red and she stammered, "What do you need House? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be down doing clinic duty?"

House answered, "That's what the Ducklings are for Cuddles". He grinned and limped over to her desk and swiped the I-pod before she had a chance to answer him. With that, he sauntered on out of the office and speaking in a very loud voice said, "What's that Cuddles? You want to do me here in your office?!" Cuddy's face turned beet red as she heard this comment and he just continued out of her office.

As Cuddy sat at her desk, thoroughly embarrassed, she knew that one thing was certain, House wasn't the most tactful, elegant, graceful, nicest guy, but she was still a guy, _her _guy and for that, she wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
